When Fan Mail Strikes!!
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: What if the boys of Weib read their fan mail...
1. Default Chapter Title

What if the boys of Weiss actually read fan mail? it's a strange idea I know but it's still   
an idea!.^_^ I'm not trying to be mean to anyone who takes any part in this story... it   
just happens okay! I'm innocent I tell you!!  
  
I don't own any of da Weiss boys or Shwartz or anyone else in the series for that matter...   
but I would really like too!! somehow I don't see it ever happening... Enough of this   
craziness! onto the other craziness!!....  
  
  
  
When Fan Mail Strikes!!  
By:Hawking the crazed one ^_^  
  
The day started out pretty nice and relaxing for our four heroes, the sun was out, the wind   
was blowing, the birds were singing.. and the boys had a break  
  
Ken was firmly planted on the couch watching his Soccer, Remote in one hand popcorn in the   
other, Aya sat on the other side of the couch were he was trying to read his book, however   
the little pieces of popcorn that were hitting him didn't help any  
  
Omi was sitting on the floor doing some homework not really paying any attention to the   
others, and Yoiji was sitting on a chair reading what looked like a florist book but had   
a very adult magazine inside  
  
But suddenly out of nowhere *Really I mean out of nowhere* it came... All the fan mail   
anyone has ever sent to them   
  
They were all covered in it, and had lost any hope of seeing the others, Aya swam up past   
the horde of letters, when his head popped out he saw Ken and soon Yoiji emerged  
  
They all just stared at each other before Ken rolled his eyes and went back down, soon he   
again came up only this time with Omi  
  
They all looked at each other, then Yoiji asked the question they all were "What the hell   
is this?!?!" a mysterious voice called out ^^" It's your fan mail"^^ They all searched   
around the room attempting to find the owner of the voice  
  
"What fans?" asked Aya ^^"Look in the mirror red, in case you haven't noticed your all   
bishonen's"^^  
  
Yoiji made a very stupid smirk "Hey.. I knew that ever since I was born"^^ everyone just   
sweetdrops as Yoiji engulfs himself in his ego  
  
"We don't have time for this" Aya said in his usually cold way "Yeah and I need to finish   
my homework" Omi said while trying to stay above the mess "Omygawd!! The game!!!" screeched  
Ken as he dove back down  
  
^^"Ken don't sit that close to the TV!!!... Look you guys have all the time in the world I   
froze it for you, so you can reply to your fan mail"^^  
  
All of the sudden they were transported to a large room, each one of the boys was placed in   
a nice comfy chair with their name on it, and each had huge bottomless pit of a hole that   
was filled with letters.  
  
^^"Now read!! and please out loud so everyone can hear"^^ Omi looked around "Read out loud   
so who can hear us?" ^^"The fans!"^^ "Ohhh..."  
  
Aya picked up one of the letters in the pit near him, he opened it and begun to read "What!?  
!?! I will NOT read such things!!!" ^^"You better Aya or else"^^ "Or else what?" ^^"You'll   
never be able to... uhh... say Shi-ne in any language EVER AGAIN!!!"^^   
  
Aya's eye brows twitched nervously "....Never?.." ^^"Never"^^ "B..but what about to   
Takatori?" he asked almost pouting ^^"Uhh.. Nope especially to Takatori... you'll also   
never be able to say Takatori eathier"^^  
  
"You can't do that!!!" ^^"Oh yes I can just see for yourself"^^ All of the Reiji Takatori   
appeared in front of Aya, Aya suddenly was overcome by a look of shock, then he screamed   
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Takatori dissapred Aya hung his head down, he was almost to the point of tears ^^"See, now   
behave"^^   
Aya started murmuring something, all anyone could make out was the Shi-ne and Takatori   
  
^^"Aya...."^^ ^^"AYA READ THE LETTER OR ELSE!!!"^^ at that Aya snapped his head back up,   
"But I did...." ^^"Out loud... NOW!!"^^  
  
Aya thought for a while then began to read "Dear, Aya,.... I'm a really big fan of yours   
and all that but, What's with your fashion sense?...."   
  
Aya started to crumple the paper "...I know the clothes are obviously cheep and you need   
the money but, It's the worst in all of animedom... please fix it before you blind another   
poor soul. sincerely Kudatchi"   
  
Everyone looked at Aya as he crumpled the paper and threw it away, ^^"Aya Kudatchi was nice   
enough to write to you.. now you be nice enough to reply to her"^^   
  
Aya started to protest but remembered what happened last time "Well Kudatchi, to you I say..  
. SHI-NE!!!"   
Aya crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair   
  
^^"Oh well at least it's something... Yoiji care to go next?"^^ Yoiji perked up and grabbed   
a letter "Let's see what my lovely fan's have to say to the most handsome guy in the   
universe"   
  
He opened the letter and unlike Aya began to read it out loud, "Yoiji. are you aware how   
girly your hair is, I mean really no one actually believes your a man. cut it!! and get over  
yourself p.s. tell Ken he has the best hair do ever Ken No Miko2000" Yoiji ripped the   
letter in half   
  
He glared at Ken who tried not to look Yoiji in the eyes "Ken better then me HA!! that'll be  
the day!" Ken turned to Yoiji and glared back at him "And what's wrong with me being better  
than you, everyone knows it true"  
  
Right before the two boys lunged at each other ^^"Stop it or I'll get the pink Tu-Tu's   
out!!"^^ both of them settled down  
  
Yoiji reached back into the pile and started to read another "Dear Yoiji.. Your the best I   
worship you like god, maybe some day you could come and bless my puny little home with your   
mighty presence..." Yoiji stopped and looked at the 300 page letter "Hey now this is more   
like it" he said squiggling his eyebrows  
  
^^"Ken. it's your turn I'll just mute Yoiji for now okay.."^^ Ken nodded and picked up a   
letter fearing the worst he opened it as though it was a bomb, He started to read "Dear Ken,  
when I first saw Weiss Kreutz I fell in love. with you that is, the others are cute and all   
but your the best.."  
  
Ken started to relax "..I collect all kinds of anime stuff and I was wondering where you got   
your goggles, if you would please tell me I would be much obliged, thank you for reading   
this letter _Maki"   
  
Ken looked up "That's it.. uh well to tell you the truth, they were a birthday gift from a   
friend of mine and I have no idea where he got them from, thanks for writing Maki"  
  
^^"See Ken there no so bad, are they? ....Omi read one now"^^ Ken smiled and watched Omi   
reach into the pit and pull one out  
  
"Dear Omi, you are so adorable I love you ever so much but I have a very serious question   
for you...." Omi continued to read but not out loud and he suddenly turned a bright crimson   
color  
  
^^"What? what is it? tell me I gotta know!!!"^^ all except Omi sweetdropped, Omi still   
blushing set the letter down and hid his face "...I can't"  
  
^^"Omi... well okay Ken can you do it for him?"^^ "Okay.." Ken picked up the letter, Aya   
bolted upright "How come you torture me but do nothing to Omi!!?!!" ^^"Because I like him   
more..."^^  
  
Aya sat back down grumbling, Ken begun to read "let's see... ah here we are... question for   
you, Do you prefer Ken or Aya as your boyfriend. there has been much contrivers about this   
one and everyone wants to know, thanks for your time _Fiction Girl"  
  
Ken was bright red too "...Omi?" Aya had actually turned and was now looking at Omi, "Well?"   
Aya said plainly  
  
Omi said something, it was muffled by his hands *And the fact that it was too low for almost   
anyone to make out* ^^"O_O WOW Okay, Aya back to you"^^  
  
"But he didn't answer!!!" Aya shouted pointing to the hiding youth, ^^"Oh he did so"^^ "I   
will not take any more part in this unless EVERYONE has to da the same as I, and answer   
these stupid questions at a tone Everyone can understand!!!!"  
  
^^" *Sigh* fine... sorry Omikins"^^ Aya snatched up another letter and begun to read "Dear   
Ran, your nice and all but all that your doing for your sister isn't worth it, You'll turn   
into an old fart just like she said if you don't get out more..."  
  
"...Do you think she would want you to carry on like this, what you need is a girlfriend,   
one that does NOT look anything like your sister, Take me for example young good looking   
available, I'll just show the ropes for a while _Love Lani"  
  
Aya sat there pondering what he had just read "You know..." he started to wander in his   
thoughts, ^^"Uhhh.... okay Yoiji!!"^^ Yoiji is unmuted "You are brilliant and I just LOVE   
your eye sparkle thing you do.." ^^"Yoiji stop reading that one and get a new one!!"^^   
  
"Nope, I Owe it to the fans to read this letter aloud!!" And so Yoiji continued for the   
next four hours ^^"Yoiji pick a new one NOW!!"^^ "Okay" he said with his *I'm a stud master*  
smile  
  
"Yoiji.... I swear if you don't stop being mean to Omi I will hunt you little butt down and   
skin you alive..  
Sh-chan" Yoiji's eyes almost bugged out "Ooookkkaaayyy.." he put the letter over, far away  
  
^^"Ken?"^^ Ken picked up another "Dear Ken... I want you to come and perform at my friend's   
birthday party, please feel free not to bother with the cloths you won't need them for this   
performance, here's the address.... p.s. I hope you can dance well _Girlygirl" Ken was   
bright red  
  
"Uhhh... well... uhh... it's... I... I..." Ken stuttered attempting to find something to   
say, ^^"hehe... that's good... Omi your up!"^^  
  
"Dear Omi.. I just love you your so adowable. please come move in with me, we can both run   
around in fluffy wings all day... and nothing else _Fruey-chan" Omi was still bright red  
  
^^"Hehe that one's mine!.. think about it!... well everyone it's been fun but I'm gonna give  
the boys a rest, if I can I'll continue this mess of a fiction, if you have a letter to add   
please E-mail it to me and I'll make another one... Maybe even with Shwartz in it ^-^"^^  
  
^^"I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry but I found all of these things from the internet or   
from friends... and I had fun making it, Please people Feedback is very important ^_^   
toodles!!"^^  
  



	2. Part 2

Hello, and welcome back ^_^. I'm glad to hear that people liked the first one so... like I   
said I made a part TWO!!   
Again, the letters that the characters in this story receive are not all mine, they were   
questions and comments from around the internet, from people who wrote to me and from   
friends ^_^.  
And... I really don't mean to insult of offend anyone in this story, it just comes out that   
way.  
*cough* I hate this part... I don't own any of the members of Weib Kreuz or Shwartz, but I   
really would like too!!!   
And now... DadaDA!! here it is again. part two of....  
  
When Fan Mail Strikes!!  
  
By:Hawking the even more crazed one ^_^  
  
It was an amazingly quiet day in the kitty house, Omi was arranging a flower display up   
front, Ken was standing at the register, Aya was moving some flowers and Youji was sweeping   
the floor.  
  
But that's when it happened.. again!!... from out of nowhere came the piles of letters, the   
boys lost sight of each other and all swam up to the top of the pile.  
  
Ken was relieved that this time Omi had managed to come up by himself, ^^"Yo guys!!"^^ "Oh,   
no..." whimpered Ken, as he sunk back down into the letters.  
  
^^"It's me again!!"^^ "Go away!!" shouted Youji, "I agree... get lost." Aya stated in his   
cold tone. ^^"Hey, hey relax... I'm mearly helping you guys out here... after all the fans   
took the time to write them.."^^  
  
"..And we owe it to them to at least read them. right?" Youji said while crossing his arms.   
^^"....yes"^^ suddenly they are all transported into a large room.  
  
Again each in his own chair with their name on it, and the pit of letters behind them,   
^^"Well you guys get comfortable, I'll be back in a miniute!"^^   
  
  
A small table appeared in the middle of the room with tons of food and snacks on it   
^^" Here.. it's for you guys so you won't get too board, because this may take a while"^^.  
  
Elsewhere, another group of four men where at home, one of them was hard at work at his   
computer, another was board out of his mind watching TV.  
  
The third was in the kitchen making a sandwich, and the last was also in the kitchen,   
keeping the third from even touching his beloved knives.  
  
When suddenly it happened! *I love this part ^_^* the place was flooded with letters of all   
kinds, and like the other group most of them swam to the top, the other mearly floated.  
  
"What is this!?!" shouted the first man, the second remained silent, the third sat on top   
of the pile cutting his sandwich with the knife he now had, and the fourth looked at all   
the letters with glee.  
  
^^" It's you fan mail.. and hold it, before you even ask, your bishonen's, okay, people   
like you, some hate you but still it's your fan mail.. now come on so we can get   
started!!!"^^  
  
"This is ridiculous, I have work to do!!" said the first, "Relax.. I'm board, so lets go"   
said the second, the third wasn't paying attention and the fourth was trying to cut himself   
with the letters ^^"AHHHH!!! don't do that!"^^  
  
They all are taken to a large room, each in his own chair with their name on it, and across  
from them is four other familiar men.  
  
"Shwartz!!!" shouted Ken, both groups prepared for battle, ^^"Oh, no, were here to answer   
the mail, not to fight."^^  
  
At that the members of Wieb sat back in their seats, Shuldrich knew why they were and sat   
down as well, ^^"Guys take you seat..."^^ "Why should we listen to you!?" Crawfrod demanded.  
  
  
^^"haha... park you butt now or else.."^^ "Better do it.." Youji commented, "I don't have   
to take this!!" Crawford said while walking away.  
  
^^"Sigh... I told him... there's the exit"^^ a door opened and Crawford walked through it,   
some of the other guys were tempted to do the same.  
  
Suddenly a loud screech came for outside the door, and Crawford immediately ran back into   
the room, his cloths torn, and glasses broken. "What was that?!!" he asked  
  
^^"That's the exit.. exit into the pit of rabid fan girls!! BWHAHA!!!... now that it settled  
about you guys staying we can start!"^^  
  
As Crawford took his seat his cloths were changed back to normal, and he glasses were fixed  
*Now don't say I wasn't being nice ^_^*  
  
^^" Since you guys are new to this I'll have the boys of Weib start us out, and show you   
how it goes.. Aya I believe we started with you"^^  
  
Aya nodded and proceeded to pick up a letter, he carefully opened it and started to read,   
"Dear Ran, I do agree with a lot of people, you do need someone to love, and someone who   
loves you too..  
  
..I've heard many things about your love life and I was wondering if you have feelings like   
that for a special someone? _Neko_chan" Aya looked up with a very serious expression "Yes   
there is Neko_chan"  
  
Everyone in the room leaned towards Aya, the room was silent for a few minutes until   
^^"...would you like to share with us?"^^ "Share what?" he asked  
  
^^" Umm... I mean tell us who this person is"^^ Aya thought about it for a while then said  
"Ummm... No"   
"Come on" said Shuldrich ^^"Yeah.. tell us"^^ Aya shook his head ^^"Please..."^^ again he   
shook his head.  
  
"I don't think he's going to tell us" Omi stated, ^^"Yeah well maybe he won't... this time   
that is BWHAHA!!!"^^  
  
"Hey!" Youji shouted "I believe it's my turn and your Bwhaha-ing is disturbing it" ^^"Oh...   
sorry"^^ "Besides, your not doing the laugh right!" snorted Crawford.  
  
^^"Youji's a super main star.. I can take a little of that from him but you shut up, it's   
not your turn!.. Proceed Youji"^^  
  
"Thank you" he said before pulling one of the letters out "Youji.. you got one bad ass car,   
love it... oh and have you ever run anyone over with it? _Mike" "Well Mike to tell you the   
truth... I do love my car and yes I have run someone over with it"  
  
Everyone looked at Youji, then the boys turned to Ken, Ken immediately pulled out a letter   
"Dear Ken-dono, Hello, this is the Head of the Human Research Department. You have been   
selected to participate in an experiment that will bioengineer the world's perfect man.   
Please come in promptly at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon to have DNA samples taken. Thank you."  
  
Ken blushed slightly "Wow.. umm... that's nice but I think I'll pass..." ^^"But Ken-kun   
they need you!!!"^^ Shuldrich smirked "Where are they gonna get these DNA samples from?"   
^^"Ohhh... that I've gotta see!!"^^ "Get on with this horror!" shouted Crawford  
  
All eyes turned to Omi who pulled one out "They're not that bad today..." he opened a   
letter and started to read " Tsukiyono, what you need is a good buzz cut!!!! _BAM" Omi   
coughed a bit "I don't understand it.. what's wrong with my hair?"  
  
About half the room started to open their mouths ^^"NOOOO!!!! it's fine Omi really...   
Shuldrich want to try it?!"^^  
  
Shuldrich picked one out, pull out the letter and threw the envelope at Youji "Okay..."   
his eyes got a strange gleam to them   
  
^^"Ohhh.... it looks to be a good one!!"^^ Shildrich shrugged "Oh it's just... Dear   
Shu-shu will you come over sometime and make sundae's with me _Sugarbaby..." he laughed  
  
^^"Farfellow?"^^ Farfellow reached in trying to cut himself on the letter as he put his   
arm in and pulled out a box.  
  
He opened it and pulled out many knives along with a letter, which he read "Here Farfie...   
bloody!!_Mei-san" Farfellow picked one out and started cutting his arm with it, then stopped  
and started at Omi.  
  
^^"Haha!.. Don't even think it, Crawford! your up!"^^ Crawford picked one up, he opened it   
very carefully and pulled it our slowly.  
  
He inched his glasses up a bit and started to read "Crawford.. for slapping my Nagi-kun.. I   
will have my revenge... your ass is mine, and in a good way, Bishenon slave! hahaha!!!   
_Neogirl" he threw the letter away   
  
"I am nobody's slave!... and I can hit whoever I want!" ^^"No you can't"^^ "Yes I can!!"   
Suddenly the sound of screaming fans can be heard, fear struck his face "Fine!"  
  
^^"This is so much fun.. Nagi!"^^ a letter floated over to Nagi's hand, he opened it "Nagi,   
you and Omi make the cutest couple.. go get 'em!" Nagi blushed a little and set the letter   
down "Uhhh..." he avoided looking at Omi who was now blushing a bit himself.  
  
^^"Hehe.. this is fun... but that's it for now.. people if you have anything for the boys   
send them in! nothing is to outrageous for us!"^^  
  
Youji jumped to his feet "Yes there is!!" ^^"Not in my fic Youji honey... anyway send us a   
letter and well find you a reply!.. bye and thanks for reading!"^^  
***************************  
Well people I hoped you liked it... thank you SO much to anyone who sent me a letter... I   
hope you like your answer! ^_^  



	3. Part3

My god people like it they actually like it!!! *runs around like a maniac* Thanks to   
everyone who sent me something or reviewed it or that I bugged to no end for anything else!   
^__^  
Youji:Are you talking about us?  
*pats Youji's head* no Youji-kun... you brought this upon yourself...  
Youji:How!?!?  
Be quiet... people want to read the fic instead of us arguing.... Well again here we are at   
another installment of ...  
  
When Fan Mail Strikes!!  
  
By:Hawking the still crazed one ^_^  
  
  
^^"Oh dear god!!!"^^ The day didn't begin like the rest for our hero's (And villains) no   
they were abducted by a slightly crazed being and forced to read their fan mail.  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough the slightly crazed being accidentally left the eight stranded   
in that room together over night.  
  
^^"Sorry guys... guys?"^^ nobody listened to the voice that called to them, Farfellow was   
busy using his new set of knives on himself.  
  
Shuldritch and Youji were in a killer game of war, Omi , Ken and Nagi were all sleeping in   
their chairs, while Aya and Crawford were plotting something in the corner.  
  
^^"GUYS!?!??!"^^ the sudden shout woke up the three sleeping boys and ended the game of war,  
^^"Are you all alright? you seem a little distant?"^^  
  
Youji stood up "Well... let's see how you act when your stuck with your mortal enemies and   
not allowed to KILL THEM!!!!"  
  
^^"Oh...... that WOULD be bad... sorry.. umm..."^^ suddenly a pack of cigarettes fall out   
of nowhere ^^"...For you Youji!"^^ a table covered in a new mess of food appears in the   
middle of the room ^^"We've gotta get going so you can eat while we do this.. Aya?"^^  
  
Aya stood up and turned towards the rest of the group, he and Crawford exchanged glances   
then returned to their seats  
  
^^"My god! your plotting agents me aren't you?!... Shuldritch they are aren't they?"^^   
Shuldritch smirked "Who else?... although not even I would come up with such an evil   
plan.." ^^"This can't be good... uhhh.. never mind! Aya read one please!"^^  
  
As Aya picked up a letter a strange green haired teenage boy walked into the room from   
where the pit of fan girls where "It's so crowded out there..." ^^"Ah.. Guys this is   
Bobby-kun! he helps me out with my master plans hehe.. he is one of my little muses!"^^  
  
Bobby ran his hand through his hair and threw a bag onto the floor "Aye.. Hawking I found   
these specially sent to the boys... they need to read them ASAP! bye everyone!" with that   
he again left into the raging pit of fan girls  
  
^^"Oh joy! It's Miko-chan's letters!! and you might have thought I lost them...."^^ from   
out of the bag four letters fly out, one falls into Crawford lap, another in Shuldritch's,   
the third in Ken's and the fourth in Nagi's  
  
^^"Crawford you start!!"^^ Crawford looked quiet frazzled, as though the first letters   
weren't bad enough, what the heck did a (Special) one consist of?, he opened it and   
carefully unfolded it "Dear Brad," a strange annoyed gleam came to his eyes   
  
"..If you ever do anything to hurt my Schu-Schu, Nagi or Ken, I swear that your ass will   
become pulp.... then I'll feed it to Farfie! ok? ^^ Ja ne! ~Miko-chan" he crumpled the   
paper and threw it "Why must they threaten me?! just because I'm evil, I mean really!"   
  
He then crossed his arms and made a strange huff noise "You people are crazy!" ^^"Yeah   
whatever... Shuldritch care to take a whack at it?"^^ Shuldritch smirked "I'm not afraid of   
letters like some people.." he glanced at Crawford as he said this.  
  
Then picked up the letter and opened it "Dear Schu-Schu, you can come read my mind   
anytime... ^_~ Ja ne! ~Miko-chan" he smirked again "Maybe I will then" he then winked to no   
one in piticulair  
  
Omi whispered to Nagi "He kinda reminds me of Youji at times.." Nagi silently nodded ^^"Ken   
your up!!!"^^ Ken nodded and ripped open the letter  
  
"Dear Ken, I think.." Ken blushed a deep red and continued "..you and Omi make the cutest   
couple..." at that Omi blushed some "..How about you two and Schu-Shcu come over to my   
house and swim sometime.. I'd like that.. ^_~ Ja ne! ~Miko-chan"  
  
Youji chuckled a bit "Looks like Miko's got quiet a thing for Shuldritch.." Ken nodded   
"Well I don't know... we don't have too much time usually... but maybe some time... at   
least that's what I say about it" he looked at Omi   
  
Omi sighed "Swimming is fine.." Youji laughed "Remember last time!?" he said pointing to   
Omi who quickly hide his face "Shut up Youji!!" Youji raised his hands in the air "Hey I'm   
not the one who.." Omi interrupted with a scream, and ran to Youji's chair then started   
hitting him.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!!" Youji was by the way laughing all the way, and Omi was   
blushing more then ever before ^^"Oooo... what happened last time!?!"^^  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" shouted Aya "..Let's get this over with so we can go home!!" ^^"Fine... but I'm   
gonna find out... after all it's about Omi and the blushing and stuff..."^^ all eyes (but   
Youji who was still being hit and Omi who was hitting him) turned to Nagi  
  
Nagi sighed, "well whatever it is it can't be that bad.. can it?" half the room face faulted  
, he slowly open the letter and started to read it very quietly   
  
"Dear Nagi, You are so kawaii!!!! I don't care what people say, I think you are kawaii and   
no matter what you may do (bad included) I'd still love you....^^ Ja ne! ~Miko-chan" Nagi   
bowed his head "Thank you Miko-chan" he folded the piece of paper and put it away in his   
pocket  
  
^^"How sweet!! Wasn't that nice of Miko-chan!?!"^^ Crawford stood up in outrage "My life   
was threatened!!!" ^^"..Thanks Miko-chan!!"^^  
  
"Your ignoring me!!!" Crawford shouted and sat back down mumbling something about being   
threatened and ignored.  
  
Youji waved his hand in the air "Hey... I have a question!" ^^"What?"^^ "Well are we going   
to continue like usual, or leave?" ^^"I think you guys still have quiet a few more letters   
to read for this part!"^^  
  
"But we're tired!!" whined Omi, "Yes, tired of hearing people whine!" added Crawford, Omi   
turned towards him and held up hit fist   
  
^^"Oi.. okay.. fine.. I guess I could let you guys get back home..."^^ All cheered, but   
again that door leading to the pit of fangirls opened and again Bobby emerged "'Nother   
special one" he then smiled an evil smile, dropped the letter in the middle of the room   
and walked back out through the door.  
  
Crawford stood up "How can he survive going through the pit of fan girls!?" ^^"Simple...   
they aren't his fan girls! now who wants to read it!?!"^^  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Youji while letting his sunglasses drop a bit ^^"Well.. Youji,   
it's a letter to all of you!"^^  
  
Everyone looked at each other for a while "Aya.." Youji stated, Aya turned towards Youji   
"What?" "Aya you read it!" he said, Aya shook his head "Your older..." Youji shook his head   
"But your the leader"  
  
Crawford crossed his arms again "Well I'm not going to touch it!" Omi and Nagi just stared   
at Youji and Aya in their little battle  
  
Ken stood up and walked over to the tiny letter and opened "Guys! I'll read it!" "Go   
Ken-kun!" shouted Omi with a big smile "It says Weiss to Shwartz-san tachi he, who is   
everyone with?.." everyone looked at Ken as he started to blush some   
  
"I've heard a lot of different yaoi couplings? But seriously, who's with who? I mean, Nagi   
and Omi, come on, it's SO obvious! But people like Frafello? Is he with Schuldrigh or   
someone else? --Ken_digital_kaizer"  
  
Omi and Nagi were both blushing a lot and looking in different directions ^^"Oooooo.... now   
this is getting good!!"^^  
  
Farfellow looked at Shuldritch "I'm not with anyone..." he said licking his dagger but   
stopped "..At least not now.." Shuldritch stared at Farfellow as he continued to lick his   
blade.  
  
Aya stood up "This is ridiculous!!!" Youji did as well "Yeah!! WE can't answer a question   
like that!!" ^^"Oooo... does someone have a thing for more then one person here!?"^^ Youji   
stepped back "What!?" his face was suddenly consumed with blush and shock  
  
^^"Hehee!! this is great!!!"^^ "No it isn't!!" Screamed Aya, balling his hands into fists   
"If you were right here I'd show you... Heehee... yes Shi-ne would suit you.."  
  
^^"Aww.. come on Aya be nice!!"^^ "be nice? BE NICE!?!? Your evil and manipulative!!! and   
you are abusing your power as a fiction writer!!!"   
  
^^"Sigh... if your going to get all moody... it appears as though you haven't slept at all   
last night"^^ "Who could with them here!?!" Aya screamed waving his arm at the Shwartz   
members  
  
^^"Oh... I could take that so many different ways..."^^ Aya almost choked along with Youji   
and Crawford, Ken sat silently along with Omi, Nagi, Shuldritch and Farfellow, all not   
wanting to get in the middle of this  
  
^^"Hehe.. Aya your face is such a funny color!! but seriously you do need a break.. toodles   
everyone, and remember.. think about it!"^^  
  
Youji raised and eyebrow "Think about what!?" suddenly the boys of Weiss were in the kitty   
shop once again, Shwartz was back at their own place  
  
Everyone from both groups decided not to mention what had just happened, and rather let it   
go for a while so they could just relax a bit  
  
^^"Next time... hehe... MUWHAHAHA!!!!!"^^  
  
Youji suddenly felt a strange chill go up his spine "Did you hear that?" all the other boys   
just shrugged and went back to their business.  
  
**********************************  
Oh thank you everyone for all the reviews and letters!! ^_^ makes me so happy that people   
like this fiction.. and remember send in the letters! ^_~  



End file.
